


Screams

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I cried while writing this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's emotionless mask gets shattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams

It was too much, too many people had died in such a short amount of time, and Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier, just couldn't take it anymore. Their screams as they were torn apart were stuck in Levi's head, repeating themselves like a broken record.

There was a voice that wasn't screaming, it was quiet, barely there, but it was clearer than all the others.

"Levi... I-I'm sorry... I... I love... you..."

Eren Jaeger. He hadn't died like all the others. No. Eren Jaeger spent his last moments being held by the Corporal, struggling to breathe, struggling to say one last 'I love you' before he was gone.

Levi pulled Eren's body closer as his emotionless mask began to peal away, revealing the tears in the corners of his eyes. Why did this have to happen to Eren? He was so young, he didn't deserve to die, not like this.

And then Eren was standing in front of him, free of blood, free of injuries, a large grin on his face. He wiped the tears from Levi's eyes and laughed as he told him everything was fine, that he was still there, that he loved the Corporal and wouldn't even think about leaving him. The teen kissed the older man's forehead and let out another laugh as he grabbed a hold of his hands and kissed his knuckles, "I love you, Corporal..."

And just like that, the image of a smiling Eren was gone, and the boy was just a cold body in his arms again.

Levi let out a scream, a scream that was filled with all of the pain, sadness, anger and loneliness that he had experienced over the years. Salty tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that almost completely covered Eren.

He buried his face in Eren's chest and sobbed until he exhausted himself.

"I love you too, shitty brat..."


End file.
